Reaching
by iamdelilah
Summary: Requested by anon: Steve goes back to his pre serum body. Tony wants to make him feel loved and special, by giving him multiple orgasms. But since Steve doesn't have the same stamina, all he has is multiple dry orgasms.


**A/N: I got this from an anon. on tumblr. They requested that Steve goes back to his pre serum body. Tony wants to make him feel loved and special, by giving him multiple orgasms. But since Steve doesn't have the same stamina, all he has is multiple 'dry orgasms'. It took a while for me to write this because it's just so _awkward_. I know it's not my best, but I hope you like it, anon.**

* * *

"Relax, Cap," Tony purred, grazing his teeth along Steve's jaw.

Steve groaned, "But you know I can't-"

"I know but that's okay, because I'm gonna fuck you this time. Reasons being one: it doesn't happen enough and two: you're small enough for me to control now." In all honesty, Tony almost immediately fell in love with Steve's pre-serum body. Two days ago Steve had temporarily reverted back to his pre-serum self. They weren't sure how long this physical change would last but Steve was assured he should be back to his post-serum body within the week.

"Steve, c'mon, it's not- it's okay. It's alright, I promise."

Steve hesitated before speaking. He began to wonder by Tony's tone of voice whether or not this was something had wanted prior to Steve's pre-serum change. He thought for a long moment before daring to look at his boyfriend.

"How do you want me? I mean... what position?" Steve spit out, sitting back against the head of the bed.

Tony just scooted back on the bed and spread Steve's legs apart. "Nervous?" he asked gently, reaching up to cup Steve's cheek.

Steve nodded and looked down to see that his hands were shaking.

"Why are you nervous, pumpkin?" Tony asked gently, sitting up. "It's just me. You think I'm judging you? 'Cause I'm not. You know better than that." He scooted up to the head of the bed, scooting next to the smaller blonde. "Hey, I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted to happen, but it did. I know you've been feeling bad since this whole thing happened and I just wanted to make you feel special, baby, that's all. I'm not calling you out on anything. You're still _you _whether you're in this body or the other one, and I don't love you any less for being small."

Steve let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and nodded. He turned his head, leaning up to kiss Tony's cheek. "Okay. Let's do it."

Tony's eyes lit up as a smile spread across his face. "Yeah?"

Steve signed deeply as his boyfriend reached for the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. Steve took his time getting comfortable, lifting his hips so Tony could slide his pajama pants and underwear off. Tony's eyes raked over Steve's pale, sickly-looking body and finally made it back to Steve's face.

"It's nothing I've never seen before," Tony reminded him slowly, reaching out and splaying his fingers over Steve's ribs. "You're just as beautiful, if not more, than you are post-serum because this is you. It's your body, the one you were born with, and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Steve paused for a moment as he contemplated everything Tony just said. It definitely didn't _sound_ like the normal Tony but it was only the two of them in the room, so it surely had to be. Steve was beginning to think that Tony had actually changed for good.

"You promise me you're okay?"

Steve nodded and leaned up to kiss the corner of Tony's mouth. Tony rolled over so he was straddling his hips and sat up, splaying his fingers out over Steve's ribs. He leaned down to press kisses in the same place, his breath hot on Steve's skin. The room wasn't exactly _cold_ but the surface of Steve's skin was covered in tiny goose bumps nonetheless.

Tony sat up, pressing a kiss to the center of Steve's chest. "You're beautiful," he smiled.

"But I'm so skinny."

Tony shook his head wordlessly and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Steve's mouth. He felt Steve's cold, bony fingers trail along the stubble on his jaw and exhaled slowly, smiling as they kissed. Tony pulled away after a solid minute, trailing wet kisses down Steve's jaw to his shoulder. Meanwhile, Steve moaned softly, running his hands through Tony's hair. He felt Tony's teeth scrape his skin and in response Steve tugged at his hair, gasping a little.

After a while of not getting much of a real response, Tony pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't stop."

"I feel like I'm only doing this for me," he frowned.

"Don't. I'm just... quiet," Steve struggled. "Once we get going I'm sure I'll get more vocal."

"It isn't that I'm just-" Tony looked away, straightening up. "I don't know if what I'm doing is okay because you're not- you're kind of just laying there."

"I don't know what to do. I'm sorry, Tony, I'm just not… used to this body anymore, that's all."

"Can't you just do what your instincts tell you...?"

"I'm so awkward, I just... I'll try. I'm sorry. Can we keep going?" he asked, asking for another chance. Tony's eyes were unsure but he nodded, looking down.

"You okay?" Steve asked quietly.

"No, I thought- I thought it would be different. I'm so stupid, I just-..."

"You're not stupid. What did you think?"

"I thought it would be us doing it together?" he asked, more than explained. "I thought you'd be all over me. I thought when I touched you, you would go crazy."

"I am," he squirmed. "God, Tony, you've just been kissing me and I'm hard."

"I feel like you're acting his way because you don't want to do this with me anymore," he said quietly.

"But I do," Steve fretted. "You know how awkward I am. I'm sorry, Tony; you know this isn't me."

Tony took a minute to pull himself together and then splayed out on his back. "Come here. Up top where I can see you."

Steve crawled over so he was kneeling over Tony and dipped his head down to kiss him, smiling. Tony broke the kiss seconds later, scooting underneath Steve so his lips could be level with his chest. He kissed it hungrily, lightly sucking at Steve's miniscule nipples, his hands on Steve's hips. Steve moaned, resting his elbows on the bed and kissing Tony's hair as his tongue worked over his chest

"Tony..."

"Mhm," he smiled, biting gently as one hand trailed down to grasp Steve's dick.

Steve moaned louder, grinding against his hand. Tony flipped them over effortlessly, trailing his tongue over Steve's belly. "I have a desire to kiss every inch of your body," he murmured.

"Why don't you start a little lower?"

"Are you asking me to blow you?" he chuckled.

"I'm asking for _something_."

Tony laughed again and scooted down, unbuttoning his own jeans and slipping them off. He did the same thing with his boxers, tossing them to the side as he leaned down to kiss Steve's tiny thighs. With an arm over his face, Steve groaned in response and spread his legs just slightly.

"When I come, it won't- I have dry orgasms," Steve muttered, not meeting Tony's eyes. "Or at least I used to so I'm assuming since I've been having asthma symptoms then... yeah."

"That's fine, Steve. Not judging you, remember?"

Tony ran his tongue up and down the length of Steve's cock several times before taking the length in his mouth inch by inch, running his tongue along the veins, until his nose was at Steve's groin. Steve was rendered completely speechless, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, back arched.

"Geez, Tony. God…"

Tony hummed at that, his eyes flickering up. He pulled back and bobbed his head slowly, reaching a hand up to Steve's sunken belly. He caressed the smooth skin there, reaching up blindly until Steve took the fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva. He slid them in and worked at Steve's ass tenderly until he was sufficiently prepared. After several awkward, excruciating moments Tony pulled his fingers out and traced them over Steve's hole. He pulled off his dick with a soft pop and looked up.

"Steve?" he nearly whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Can you do something for me?" Tony asked, flopping onto his back.

"Do you want me to-?" he retorted, eyes flickering to Tony's erect cock.

"You don't have to," he said rapidly. "We can just keep going."

"Do you want me to? Be honest."

Tony nodded. "But only if you're comfortable with it."

Steve nodded as well, sliding down. "It may be bad, okay? I-I have a gag reflex again."

Tony sat up, taking Steve's face in his hands. "You don't have to. It's okay, we can just keep going. Next time," he nodded.

"But I wanna make you feel good."

Tony smirked, caressing Steve's bony hip. "It's okay. I promise you'll make me feel good when I'm in you. How do you want to do this?"

"I trust you. However you want."

Tony nodded and guided Steve onto his back, grabbing a bottle of lube from the spot where it sat atop the bedside table. He slicked up two fingers, tracing teasing circles around Steve's entrance. "You want my fingers?"

Steve let go for a moment and whimpered, "I want all of you."

Tony slid two fingers in with ease, twisting them and working Steve's ass again. He leaned down, dipping his to tongue in Steve's navel and then bit around it gently.

Steve was shamelessly moaning, bucking his hips. "You're so good," he keened.

He slipped a third finger in, thrusting gently. "You're so adorable."

"I'm - mm - adorable now?" he asked, rocking back into Tony's fingers, biting at his bottom lip. Tony curved them to the perfect angle and gave one more prod that sent Steve into mild convulsions. He groaned through his teeth, knotting the sheets between his fingers as he rode out the first orgasm.

"You're so many things," Tony whispered, smiling. "Do you think you're stretched enough?"

"Yeah," he nodded, spreading his legs even wider.

Tony grabbed Steve's left thigh and draped it around his own waist, positioning the head of his cock against Steve's hole. He grabbed the lube, coating his cock in a thin layer. He gripped Steve's bony hips with ease and slid the head in gently, stopping when he was halfway buried. "Are you okay?"

Steve's eyes were wide with concentration as he nodded. "More."

Tony pushed Steve's leg from his shoulder and got closer, pushing in all the way. He gave Steve a minute to adjust, leaning down and kissing his lips as he waited.

"This feels so good," he breathed into Tony's mouth, panting. "Not gonna last long."

Tony laughed against Steve's lips. "You think I am? Fuck." He began moving in slow, smooth thrusts, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Steve's angular face.

Steve wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, rocking his hips in time with his thrusts and moaning with each one. As Tony sucked at his earlobe, picking up his speed Steve howled loudly, throwing his head back as a small orgasm ripped through his body, less intense than the first. He groaned, fisting the sheets between his long fingers and tried to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

Steve nodded the best he could and Tony slid a hand beneath their bodies, wrapping his fingers around Steve's dick. He pumped it quickly in time with his own thrusts. "Tell me how good it feels," he purred.

"Oh god," he grunted. "Good, so good. C-close," he stuttered breathlessly.

Tony chuckled, scooting back a little and pulling Steve with him. He yanked Steve up at a slight angle, rutting into him relentlessly and pumping his cock at the same time. "Come for me, Steve. Let me see you come, baby, let it out," he cooed.

With a few more thrusts, Steve whined, gripping the sheets and convulsing in a final orgasm. Tony finished shortly after, letting Steve's name drip from his lips as he spilled inside of him. Tony held the position, gazing down at Steve with a look in his eyes that didn't resemble anything Steve had ever witnessed before.

"Steve, I-"

When Tony paused Steve tensed immediately. He knew what was coming. He'd seen it coming for a while, knew it was inevitable, but now that he was sure it was going to happen he couldn't look at Tony. But what Tony said next took them both by surprise.

He whispered, barely audible but loud enough for Steve to hear, "I love you."

Steve bit his lip, tears pricking at his eyes at those three words. He knew very well that Tony was capable of love but thought that getting Tony to admit such a thing would take much more kicking and screaming. They'd been together for only eight short months and Steve hadn't even gotten his _hopes_ up yet. Regardless, Steve didn't even have to cumulate the sentence that left his mouth.

"I love you too, Tony."


End file.
